Consequences
by meepette179
Summary: a post ep story for wildlife...please read and review! chapter 2 is now up! Authors note with some info on future SVU episodes! Chapter 6! UPDATED!
1. busted

Olivia stood looking through a two-way mirror into interrogation room one.

Bushido and Elliot were in there neither saying a word.

Olivia couldn't keep her eyes off Elliot. They hadn't talked much since they were in the hospital. In fact they hadn't talked at all. She knew he was avoiding talking about it because he didn't want to discuss how he reacted when she had pressed herself against him. Yes: she had reacted as well and ended up taking three cold showers just to calm her body down.

She bit her lip and stared at his hands. They were so rough, but in a sexy way. They held her firmly, yet it was so…lovingly at the same time.

"Olivia?"

"Kathy." Olivia acknowledged turning towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that the man who shot Elliot?" she asked looking into the interrogation room.

"Yeah, Elliot might not be done for awhile." Olivia said softly.

Kathy looked at her slightly annoyed, "I'll wait."

"Okay." accepted turning back towards the lack of conversation.

Cragen walked in beside Olivia. "Are they gonna just sit there all day?"

Olivia shrugged.

"Are we going to talk? _Detective?" Bushido finally spoke._

_Elliot continued his silence merely looking at Bushido coolly._

"_Why don't you have your partner come in here and talk? I don't have to pay, do I?"_

_Elliot's gaze turned to a glare._

"_She looked like a nice piece of ass."_

"_Shut-up." Elliot seethed._

_Bushido stood up and looked at the two-way. "Hey baby, you took off your clothes for your partner. How bout a free show?"_

_Elliot stood and forcefully pushed him back down onto his ass._

_Olivia tried to speak, "K…Kathy, It's not…it didn't happen like that."_

"_You slept with my husband!" she accused clearly pissed off._

"_No!" she said urgently. Still she felt a sharp sting hit her face, "I deserved that." she told herself, until she felt a second slap and drew the line slapping Kathy back._

_Kathy launched herself at Olivia screaming. The two fought slapping and clawing at each other._

_Cragen tried to separate them but his attempts were inferior._

_He knocked on the window hurriedly then grabbed Olivia by the waist pulling her away._

_She wasn't giving up. She pushed against his body trying to break from his grasp and punch Miss. Bitch._

_Elliot ran out of the room grabbing Kathy and pulling her away._

_The fight ceased and the two women glared at each other._

"_What the hell is going on!" Elliot demanded._

_Olivia looked down ashamed._

_Kathy smacked Elliot. She was on a smack-spree._

"_What's wrong!" he asked rubbing his red cheek._

"_You slept with her?" she asked shaking._

"_NO." Elliot said quickly._

"_Sure stick up for your eight dollar whore!" Kathy yelled in his face._

_Olivia tried not to cry. That hurt more than any slap to the face._

"_Kathy." Elliot said threateningly. _

"_Save it." she seethed right in his face. "It's over. I'll send you the divorce papers."_

_She then turned on her heel and stomped out of the precinct._

_Olivia's eyes watered as she ran up to the locker room, trying to get away from this newly started mess._


	2. healing

Olivia closed the bathroom door and took off her ripped and ruined shirt tossing it in the garbage. She cursed that she had forgotten to get another and opened the door venturing out into the locker room to get another shirt. Her fingers were fumbling with the lock when she heard someone laugh from behind her.

Olivia turned and there was Elliot sitting on a bench looking at her. She tried covering herself up but this only made him laugh harder.

"I've seen this before." his smug voice said.

"That was different and it made your wife angry." Olivia replied tugging at the lock.

Elliot sighed and stood walking over to her and placing a hand on the small of her back. She shivered involuntarily at the contact. "What's the combination?"

"12...18...36" she muttered.

He popped the lock off and opened the locker for her.

Olivia reached inside and pulled out a blood-red blouse, then decided against it and grabbed a gray hoodie from the back. She threw it over and started back for the bathroom.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" Elliot chuckled.

Olivia stopped but didn't turn to him, "It's comfy." then she continued to walk to the bathroom, however, Elliot blocked her way.

"Sit on the bench." he demanded.

Olivia sighed, "Elliot…"

"Shut up and sit down."

She rolled her eyes and sat waiting for him to return from the bathroom. Elliot walked back into the locker room with a water bottle, 2 white towels, and the first aid kit. He straddled the bench and slid closer to her so he could examine her battle wounds.

"Ouch Liv. Please tell me you were attacked by a bear last night." Elliot requested looking at the scratches on her arms and upper chest.

"No." she hissed, wincing when he poured peroxide on a towel and started cleaning a scratch on her arm. "Your wife ad claws like a tiger and one helluva left hook."

"Ex." he replied covering the middle gash that continued to bleed with gaze and wrapping it up tightly.

"El, you can throw your marriage away because of one minor setback." Olivia shivered again when Elliot started cleaning a cut just above her bra.

"She's ending it, and to tell you the truth I'm kinda glad." he whispered.

She stopped his hands from cleaning and made him focus on her, "Don't say that. Last time you guys separated you were miserable."

"I'm sick of every time we have a fight she asks for a divorce. Im going to give her what she wants." he said grabbing her and pulling her closer.

He laid her chin on his shoulder and ran his hands over his back searching for cuts which he would clean as he found them.

"You know I could turn around." Olivia whispered knowing it was the right thing to say even if she liked her current position.

"I like to face people when im talking to them." he stated simply.

Olivia accepted it and rubbed her hands together.

"Stop fidgeting." Elliot requested.

"Sorry." she muttered. "I just don't know where to put my hands."

"Just wrap them around my waist or something. It's getting really annoying." Elliot muttered back.

Olivia did as he said and closed her eyes sinking into his body once again.

But then it was over he pushed back and tilted her chin towards him carefully talking the second towel and pouring some water onto it. HE dabbed at the cut on her lip gently.

Olivia's mouth parted and she looked at his lips.

Elliot looked at her eyes and all he could see were dark orbs of lust.

He leaned down slowly until his lips brushed hers in a short sweet kiss.

Olivia was disappointed when he pulled back but also relieved. It would make what she had to say so much easier.

She stood up and pulled on the hoodie. "Go back to your wife Elliot."

"What? Liv we just…"

Olivia cut him off, tears stinging her eyes, "Shouldn't have happened. Go and please try."

Elliot got up and walked to her pulling her into his arms. She looked up at him and they kissed one last time, only different than the first. This kiss was more urgent and demanding. They knew it would be there last.

Olivia pulled away this time and disappeared into the bathroom.

Elliot swallowed his pride and walked back sown to the squad room still carrying her lock.


	3. Authors Note!

**Okay I know I haven't updated anything lately but I will hopefully update really soon! OMG did you hear that Stephanie March is coming back as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot??? Kim Graylick is going back to D.C. to close an old case or something and Alex is stepping in. Don't miss the episode on FEBRUARY 17****th****!!!!**

**-Katelyn**


	4. Rain

Olivia hugged her knees to her chest as she sat on her couch drinking a cup of hot tea.

She got up when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Elliot standing there, soaking wet.

"Do I wanna know?" she asked letting him in and going to the bathroom to get him a towel.

He took it and wiped off his face, "I'd ask for my extra clothes, but I forgot you like to sleep in them."

Olivia looked down at his hooded sweatshirt and pant set she often wore to bed. She pulled off the sweatshirt revealing a black tank top. She tossed his the hoodie and stepped out of the pants, handing them over as well. She turned away so he could change

He took his tie as he changed, noticing her skimpy top and underwear didn't leave much to the imagination. He finished and threw his wet clothes in the dryer while she sat on the couch and flipped on the T.V.

Elliot grabbed a blanket off the laz-I-boy and offered it to her.

"No thanks," she said quietly.

"You sure? It's cold in here." Was Elliot's reply.

She took it and sat it on her lap, "Happy?"

Elliot sighed and reached out to grab her hand. She pulled away still angry with him, "How'd it go with Kathy."

"I told her what really happened, and she said she was sorry." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled, "That's great El."

"And I told her I kissed you when we weren't undercover." he reported.

Olivia put her head in her hands, "God Elliot! There are some things even a good Catholic boy like you should lie about!"

"I didn't want to. I thought I was just being honest with Kathy but I was lying to myself. I wanted her to be mad at me. I don't want to go back to her, I want to come home to you." Elliot was rubbing her hand with his own.

"Elliot! Cut it out!" Olivia jumped to her feet and ripped her hand away from him, "This was stupid. I don't want a relationship, I don't want a fuck buddy and I don't want you."

Elliot nodded and stood up, "I'm not going back to her just cause you shot me down. I'll be single until you're ready."

* * *

Work was uncomfortable the next day. For Olivia at least. She felt as if she was being watched by everyone and it didn't help that Elliot touched her whenever he had the opportunity. Whether it be brushing her fingertips with his own as he passed her a file or the time he had grown 'tired' and decided to get 'cute' by sitting on her lap.

Elliot was sitting there staring at her and playing a one-player version of footsie underneath their conjoined desks.

"Quit it." Olivia said quietly.

"Quit what?" Elliot asked louder grabbing the attention of every eye in the room

"Nothing," she glared at him, "Can I talk to you upstairs?"

He smiled and followed her up to the cribs where she exclaimed, "What the hell, Elliot?""What?" he asked half laughing.

She leaned against the lockers, "You cant play this childish game at work."

He smiled and pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall, "This isn't some game."

"Yes it is. El, you and I aren't meant to be, and if I have to transfer to stop this, I will." Olivia could see anger fuming inside him.

Elliot raised his right hand and punched the locker beside her head hard.

Olivia let out a small whimper.

"You are not gonna leave me again! You understand!" Elliot yelled in her face.

She cried silent tears of fear, "Fine, just please stop." her voice was soft and scared. "Please, you're scaring me."

Elliot calmed down, just now realizing how mean he was and how scared he had made her, "Liv, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." he whispered brushing his hand across her cheek.

She flinched and ducked out of his arms. "Im here so leave me alone."

Elliot punched the locker again, after she had left. How stupid could he get?

* * *

**long awaited chapter 3! okay i have a challenge for you! what should happen in the next chapter???? i had it written, reviewed it, and hated it. please tell me what you want!!**


	5. eternal

Olivia had never been scared of Elliot before. There were those first few days working with him that she had been intimidated. But that soon after evaporated.

She'd seen him angry at her before as well, but he had never physically threatened her, ever. She needed to think about this and she couldn't when she was with him all day. She got up form her desk and walked to the Captains office knocking gently on the door.

"Don." she said her voice cracking.

"Olivia, what is it?" his voice was softer than usual.

"I need the day off." she requested.

He nodded "Go ahead, take all you need. Im here if you need to talk."

She bit her lip and gave a slight nod, "Thank-you"

Olivia turned around and saw Elliot walking down the stairs and hurried to the elevators.

Elliot saw her retreating and ran to catch up with her, "Liv!" he called.

Olivia was stuck waiting for the elevator. "What."

"Im so sorry, you got to believe me I would never hurt you." he said softly.

Olivia gave a small laugh and turned to face him, "Ya, well the fist shaped dent in the lockers upstairs says differently."

Elliot ran a hand over his face, "Liv just listen to me, I… I need you, I couldn't function with you gone."

"Well according to a few eye-witnesses, you got along just fine with your new partner." Olivia interrupted as she stepped through the elevator doors.

Elliot followed, "Dani was an overzealous bitch and I didn't want that to happen."

"So when she's not here, she's an overzealous bitch? What am I? Androgynous bitch?" How long do elevators take??

"No Liv, please just understand that I need you. You're smart, funny, sexy as hell, and intelligent, among other things." Elliot gently stroked her cheek with a thumb.

Olivia froze. It was hard to stay mad when someone is stroking your ego in such a sexy voice.

"I don't just need you, I want you. I wish I'd never met Kathy, I wish you and I were together Liv. I have always wanted you so bad." he was whispering now, and his lips were just centimeters from hers.

Olivia was breathing in his breath, there lips almost touching when-

Ding! The elevators doors sprung open and Olivia got the hell outta dodge. She ran so fast from the elevator she swore she could make it to china and back in no time.

Elliot sighed and slumped against the wall.

* * *

Olivia was home in less than a half hour.

She opened a bottle of wine pouring herself a glass and undressing, slipping to a hot bubble bath. She turned the hot water on and off with her toes while sipping at the wine.

Her life has been so confusing lately, between Sealview, Bushido, and Casey being disbarred. She seemed to always be running to catch up with her life. She wanted to be a kid again so she could just hide in her closet with her favorite stuffed teddy.

Olivia was interrupted from her thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

She got out of the tub and pulled on a robe going to the front door. She opened it reveling a delivery guy with flowers. The man gave them to her and left abruptly.

Olivia smiled at his oddity and walked back inside shutting the door behind her. A dozen white roses now sat on her counter.

She pulled the card out and on the back of an unfilled DD5 Elliot's handwriting had scribbled Sorry, above a key:

red roses - passionate love,

yellow roses - friendship,

pink roses - poetic romance,

white roses - eternal love.

Olivia smiled, that man was hopeless. She laughed and put them in a vase of water.

Later that night, she laid in bed thinking about him. Then pushed him out of her thoughts and tried to sleep.

* * *

**Iwannahamburger2, this one was for you! :) lol it was pretty short but ya. thanks to everybody for their ideas. please keep them comeing!! i will give virtual cupcakes to whoever reviews!!!!**


	6. vodka

**Virtual Cupcakes to- **

**edge15684**

**Tommys My 21**

**WestSide Love**

**JEN-SVU**

**TheGoddessPixie**

**SvufanEOshipper**

**freebird-breeze**

**Iwannahamberger2**

**Thank you guys for reviewing!!! The cupcakes are super yummy!**

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning immediately deciding to call in to work. Another day away from Elliot wouldn't kill her.

She decided to run some errands, groceries, bank, pharmacy. That kind of normal thing that people who aren't always working had time to do.

Olivia walked quickly to the bank, taking her time to fill out a deposit slip, rather than always having to hurry. She withdrew 150, so she would have a little extra spending money, and grabbed a watermelon dum dum.

Next stop was the pharmacy, she really didn't need any new meds, but decided on some aspirin and cough drops.

As she walked up to the counter she spotted some familiar black shades looking through the bandages.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked from behind him causing him to jump.

"I uhh, had to get bandages for the office." he blurted out.

"Oh so was there a paper cut massacre in the filing room?" she laughed.

John looked down ashamed, "He made me do it."

"I bet." Olivia said paying for her items. "Wanna go grab some lunch, ya know, if you can spare an hour of spying on me for Elliot."

John laughed, "Sure. But I better not get fired for this."

Olivia shook her head, "Bad joke John."

* * *

20 minutes later they were seated in a café down the street from the precinct. Olivia sipping on a Pepsi, while John stole a cucumber from her salad.

"This is ridiculous, how'd he get you to spy on me on your weekend off?" Olivia asked setting down the beverage.

"Not much, I wanted to pretend I was James Bond for awhile. Even bought a replica watch." He teased showing her his new accessory.

She smiled and played along pretending to shoot at him with her finger, while he blocked it with his watch.

"Liv you really should give him a chance."

Olivia groaned, "Oh no, not you too."

"I'm just saying, there's no denying there's something there."

"I don't want to just be his rebound girl, or a "thrill ride" cause he could get fired for being with me." she said using air quotes.

"Do you really believe he'd do that to you?" John asked taking a bite of his burger.

Olivia looked down, "I don't know, we don't communicate like we used to. We've changed, and its my fault. After Gitano and when I left with the feds, we just fell backwards."

John took her hand in his, "Liv, everyone takes a few steps back before jumping forward."

She smiled, "I don't know, Im a good runner, we just go."

He gave her a small smirk and dug in his coat for his shrieking cell phone. "Hello? Yes." he cleared his throat, "The subject is in view."

_She's with you right now isn't she?_

"Yep." he replied chipperly, Olivia laughed.

_Can I talk to her?_

"I don't know if she wants to talk to you, but I'll try." He forced the phone into her hand and ran out the door, towards the men's room.

Olivia sighed, "Hello?"

_Liv? Its Elliot._

"Yeah, I kinda got that." she replied.

_Did ya get the flowers?_

"Yeah, they were real nice Elliot."

_I meant what I said Olivia, I need you, forever._

Olivia paused then replied, "I don't know if I can give you that El." she wiped a quick tear.

_How bout one night, then work our way up._

"I don't know, it seems surreal. You have toyed with my emotions on numerous occasions before, why should I believe that this is sincere." she hesitated, "I don't want to get hurt anymore." She was tearing up in the middle of the restaurant.

_Liv, please trust me, I never intend to hurt you again. I do love you, forever and eternally will I love you._

Olivia swallowed hard, "One night."

_Okay, I'll pick you up around 7?_

"Sounds good." she said hanging up and tossing the phone onto Johns seat.

He returned minutes later, "SO…."

She shook her head, laughed and stood up leaving the restaurant.

* * *

She went to the grocery store picking up needed items absent mindedly. She thought about Elliot. Would he just play her to get in her past like past boyfriends. Did he really mean it when he said he loved her? Life was too complicated lately. They need to write a manual or something. She picked up a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka, deciding she might need it for later. When it comes to alcohol vodka was her weakness. The burning feeling almost felt good after a long day, and it often was the one thing that washed away her guilt.

Beer was too carbonated, schnapps was to fruity, and rum tasted like shit to her. Tequila wasn't too bad, but it froze. Leaving her to vodka.

Yep, if things went the way she thought they would, she would definitely need this tonight.

She walked up to the check out cashier and put her stuff on the moving belt. When the lady got to the vodka, she looked up giving Olivia the once over.

Olivia felt like saying something along the lines of, shut up bitch, you don't know me, but she kept her mouth shut and tapped her foot, signaling that the customer was unhappy with the service, making the cashier move faster.

Olivia left the store feeling accomplished at her victory over the snobby clerk, but also ashamed of how she was acting.

* * *

**Okay there is was, chapter 5! Please review! It is sad but it took me forever to think this up…ive been pretty stupid lately. This time its cookies up for grabs to whoever reviews!!!! **


	7. collide

Around seven a knock echoed through Olivia's apartment. She rushed out of her apartment and did a double check in the mirror beside the door. She flipped her hair and straightened out her little black dress, before opening the door and stepping out.

Elliot smiled at her, "You look really pretty."

She smiled back, "You too?"

He laughed and together they walked downstairs. He opened the car door for her and then got in his designated side.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant about thirty minutes later.

Elliot stepped up to the host, "Reservations for Stabler."

The man smiled and grabbed two menus. "Right this way, sir."

He led them to a quiet table near a fireplace in the back of the room. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Vodka martini, extra dirty." Olivia requested looking at her menu.

Elliot cleared his throat, "How about a bottle of red wine, instead?"

Olivia looked up and gave a shy smile, "Yeah that sounds good."

"Okay, coming right up." The man smiled.

Elliot looked over at her, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm just a little nervous, I guess."

"Why?" He moved closer and lowered his voice, "If you being here with me, makes you wanna drink to get through it, then I think it'd be best for us both to just leave."

"No El, that's not it." Olivia assured him placing a hand over his.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but their waiter interrupted them, placing the wine between them and filling their glasses. "Have you decided what you want?"

"What are the specials?" Elliot questioned.

"Well right now we have a chicken and eggplant parmesan dish with marinara sauce, spaghetti penne with meat sauce, and a four cheese ravioli." He replied.

"I'll take the chicken and eggplant." Elliot decided.

Olivia smiled. "The spaghetti sounds good to me."

The waiter smiled back at her, "Coming right up."

Elliot looked around. "Do you wanna dance?"

Olivia blushed automatically. "They're slow dances."

"I know." he smiled standing up next to her.

She stood and let him lead her over to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. She tensed a little then relaxed and put her arms around his neck.

Elliot bent his head and was humming the song in her ear, making the hairs on her neck stand up.

_Even the best fall down some times_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

The song ended and Elliot brought Olivia closer to him, "The foods ready." Then he kissed her ear softly and walked back to the table. Olivia followed wondering if she looked as stunned as she felt.

He pulled the chair out for her and then sat down himself, grabbing a fork and dug in.

Olivia poked around her plate, giving the appearance she was eating. She had other things on her mind.

Elliot looked over, almost half way through with his chicken. "Is something wrong with the food?"

"No I'm just not very hungry." she gave him a half-assed smile.

"Well we can go then." Elliot flagged down a waiter who boxed up the food and gave them the bill, which he paid promptly.

* * *

Elliot walked Olivia up to her apartment slowly, neither one talked. Olivia opened the door and looked back at Elliot, "I bought a bottle of Grey Goose today. Want some?"

He smiled, "Sure, the wine kinda sucked."

Olivia smiled at him and walked into her kitchen grabbing two glasses and the vodka from the freezer. 45 minutes and 8 glasses later, Elliot and Olivia were laughing hysterically at a bug trapped beneath an ash tray.

Olivia leaned against Elliot, then turned to him with an expression that looked like she was Edison discovering light. "You kissed me today!"

Elliot thought really hard. "I did, didn't I."

"Why?" Olivia asked playing with his ear.

"I dunno." Elliot said.

"I know why!' Olivia laughed, "You like me, you want to kiss me. You want to love me. La la la la la!"

Elliot smiled and leaned over kissing her lips sloppily. Olivia melted into it, spilling a glass of vodka on the couch between them. She climbed over and straddled him pulling out his shirt from his pants. Elliot stood and slowly made his way to her bedroom, carrying her. He closed the door and together they…

* * *

**okay so yesterday i saw mamma mia on broadway for the first time and it was amazing!!! so im lyke into the whole dot dot dot thing. (...) if u have seen the show you'll understand. so sorry to all of u who wanted a big sex scence. im not in the mood to write one right now. if someone wants to write one and send it to me, ill edit and post, but ya im not gonna do it.**

**thats me being really lazy. im just not into lovey dovey right now. **

**so plz plz plz review! it will make me happy!!!**

**song was collide by howie day. good good song**


End file.
